


Alone With You

by shellygurumi



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: After Eliot is free of The Monster and the gang of questers have a night off, Eliot and Q just take the time they need to finally get some rest. Together at last in the comfort of each other's arms. And Quentin is just so tired.





	Alone With You

It had been 3 days since they got Eliot and Julia back from The Monster and his sister. So much had happened to free them and in the aftermath. Between the new fight with the Librarians and The Order and Eliot’s recovery, not to mention every other piece of drama that always seemed to pop up at the least convenient time - Eliot and Quentin barely had any time together to really talk or just Be in each other’s presence.

Now they had one night off. Things were calm for one blessed moment, albeit in that Calm Before The Storm kind of way. It was only a matter of time before everything got hectic again. Eliot was still rough around the edges and Quentin looked like he hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep approximately forever. The whole gang, minus those dealing with issues in Fillory, had been in the living room of the loft, sprawled on various parts of the huge couch and the chairs. Q and Eliot were side-by-side and slowly but surely leaning closer and closer to each other. Q’s head was practically resting on Eliot’s shoulder when Julia looked over at them.

“You guys should go get some sleep,” she said softly, her eyes full of concern she always had for Quentin. 

“Mm-hmm…” Q could barely keep his eyes open, he just nodded, then dropped his forehead onto Eliot’s shoulder.

Eliot chuckled softly, Q was the most tired person in the room by far. He nudged the other man a little, enough to get an arm around his waist and pull him into an awkward half hug. “C’mon, Q… time to get up.”

With a groaning whine that Eliot couldn’t help but smile at, Q let himself be dragged up off the couch. They bid their good nights to the group and wandered upstairs. Every step they took, Quentin leaned more and more heavily against Eliot. He felt guilty about it, after everything El had been through leading up to that, but Eliot felt strong and solid and for once, he was just going to let himself be weak.

Eliot led them to the room that Quentin usually claimed when he slept there. Once inside, he closed the door and turned Q so they were facing one another.

“Hey…” One hand rested at the small of Q’s back and the other slid across his cheek and around to the back of Q’s neck. “You okay?”

“I’m just so tired…” Quentin let himself be pulled closer until he was leaning fully against Eliot, hips and stomachs and chests all making contact. “I missed you, El…”

“I’m right here,” Eliot’s voice was soft and tender. He tipped his head down to press a kiss to Q’s forehead, letting his lips linger there for a long moment. Quentin closed his eyes and Eliot could just feel tension running out of his body. Eliot’s arm snaked fully around Quentin’s waist, somehow pulling him closer still.

Despite all the contact, it wasn’t a sexual moment between them. There wasn’t a burning, eager passion in that contact, it was a comfortable feeling of companionship, based on a lifetime spent together. It was just easy between them and Eliot believed it might always be this easy.

Quentin shifted just enough to tuck his head against Eliot’s neck, his nose brushing against Eliot’s collarbone, his cheek on the taller man’s shoulder. His arms moved up around Eliot’s torso, hooking underneath his arms, hands pressing flat against Eliot’s back. 

Eliot wrapped Q up in his arms, like he could somehow totally envelop the other man in the safety of the circle of his arms. One hand settled at Q’s hip, the other on the back of his head, He squeezed Quentin gently and sure. They felt solid against one another and stood there just letting each other’s touch sooth all the aching in their souls and bodies.

After a long moment of silence and soft breathing, Eliot nuzzled his head against Q’s, kissed the top of his head, then softly said, “Let’s lay down.”

“Kay….” Quentin wasn’t entirely sure he hadn’t fallen asleep standing up, but laying down sounded so nice. He let Eliot usher him to the bed, where he sat him down on the edge. Q watched as Eliot silently began undressing him. He took off Q’s shoes, brushed fingers through Q’s hair, then long deft fingers began unbuttoning his shirt.

It was strange how none of this felt sexual, it just felt comfortable. Had they not been so deeply tired, it would have been incredibly hot, but the kind and almost reverent expression on Eliot’s face as he set to work carefully undressing Q gave it all a different feeling. Nonetheless, Q shivered slightly as Eliot slid his shirt off his shoulders, and it wasn’t just the rush of cool air.

After freeing his arms of sleeves, Q reached a hand up to the back of Eliot’s neck and urged him down and closer. Curious but willing, Eliot moved where Q wanted him, and then they shared a light kiss, lips pressing together, eyes falling shut. Q breathed Eliot in, then sighed quietly as he pulled back again. Eliot just smiled at him as he opened his eyes again. He kissed Q’s forehead again, then gestured to his legs.

“Take your pants off,” Eliot ordered, then straightened and stepped back. He began taking off his own shirt, shoes and pants as Quentin removed his pants. Q’s eyes never left Eliot’s body as he watched the other man strip.

Once down to nothing but boxers, both men pulled the blankets back from bed and slid in between the sheets, settling in the center of the bed. Eliot laid on his back and held out his arms to Q, letting the smaller man snuggle in against him. 

Eliot wrapped an arm around Q’s shoulders and began running his fingers soothingly through Quentin’s hair. It was shorter than he expected it to be, but still long enough to twist his fingers through. Q rested his head on Eliot’s chest and let his own hand rest on Eliot’s opposite shoulder. His eyes stayed open and watched his own fingers trace little patterns delicately on Eliot’s skin, from collar to shoulder. 

The gentle touch made Eliot breath in and sigh. He closed his eyes and began to relax. They enjoyed the silence and comfort of the moment, just feeling one another. They were alive, they were safe, they were together. Nothing could be more comforting than that. Whatever they had to face going forward, they could face it together. They had each other.

“I love you, Q….” The words slipped past Eliot’s as easily as the sighs Q’s hands drew from his lungs.

Quentin’s fingers paused for the briefest moment after those words were spoken. Then, with no hesitation whatsoever, he kissed Eliot’s chest and responded.

“I love you, El.” 

Everything was going to be okay. One way or another, it would be okay.


End file.
